


Makeup

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, can't tell if it's nerd/jock or nerd/punk or punk/punk, probably all of them-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: Tim was certain Jason wears makeup.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	Makeup

When Tim was in high school he had done a lot of dumb shit, that includes nearly setting the science lab on fire and skipping class to explore an abandoned building in the woods but hey, that’s what highschool kids do- dumb things. At least he didn’t get high and do drugs but he did have a fairshare of moments that made him cringe when he thought back into it(like the time he tried dying his hair red). But that’s all in the past now- College started last spring and Tim is a whole new man! Frankly, Tim thinks that a lot of kids changes when they get out of high school, maybe they got a new hairstyle or fixed their posture, or they got out of their punk phase and swapped it out for a more hipster kind of look. Where kids stopped trying to be ‘cool’ and just focus on surviving higher education.

And then there's Jason. Jason with his perfectly trimmed brows and sun kissed skin. Striding down the hall with illegally tight jeans. Most kids change when they enter college, but it's hard to imagine that it had been the same person just months prior, scolding him to dress according to the school dress code. Tim watched as Todd chatted among his peers wondering just how the hell are his lips so shiny looking. 

Tim was certain Jason wears makeup.

The two of them hardly talked back in high school although Tim had far more encounters with the taller boy than he remembered. He remembered him as the student council president, hard working and bureaucratic, always by the book. Girls were always swooning over him and Tim could see why because Jason fucking Todd is one good looking motherfuck and he knows. 

Ever since college started he's been wearing nothing but fashionable outfits that fitted his form nicely, showing off every curve and muscles and his face- Tim was certain he wears makeup. Tim wasn't even aware that Todd knew fashion but there he is, striding down the hall with heeled ankle boots and skinny jeans that would make god cry. Popular with the ladies as ever, although a shame that Jason Todd was and had been openly gay since he's elected president. 

Strangely, girls flocked to him despite knowing they will not have a chance with him. When Tim asked one of his girlfriends she told him that they felt safe within Jason's presence. So not only was he good looking, smart, he's also popular with the ladies. The only downside to this guy he's a huge introvert and he acts like a mom.

Huh. 

So here they are, attending the same university. Although Jason kept his charms he was less participant in school activities and only stuck to his own class. And while Tim did spot the taller boy at the pub occasionally, he’s always with the same two friends.

Tim really  _ really  _ wants to talk to him.

Well it's not like Jason wasn't aware of his presence. They passed each other down the hall of their dorm and even shred a minor class or two together. But Jason seemed disinterested as he was no longer obligated to correct Tim’s sloppy way of dressing in loose jeans and hoodies. 

This was college for god sake, some kids even came to class in pyjamas!

The next time they talked was actually at a frat party. Some rich kid had rented a mansion a few blocks away and almost everyone was invited to said ‘house party’. Again it surprised Tim to actually see Jason there. That guy was popular, there’s no doubt. It made him just a little jealous to see girls draped all over him.

“Tim! Fancy seeing you here!”

There he was, nearly pissed drunk and somehow his jacket was gone but god, those pants were as sinful as ever- a- are those leather?

Holy shit, how does he even  _ move _ .

“Jason! I didn’t expect you to come to a frat party.”

“If there’s free alcohol. I’m there.” He laughed, holding up a can of beer in his hand.

The two of them hit it off immediately. Catching up to their highschool days although neither of them realized they had more in common than they initially thought especially when it comes to their circle of mutual friends.

“No way, you knew Roy?” Tim does briefly remembered seeing the two of them together at some point during lunch hour.

“Yeah? We’re in the same class.”

“Holy shit. He dates my brother.”

“Oh god. I’m sorry for your loss.”

They found themselves huddled on a beanbag chair in someone’s room, surrounded by cans of beer and cocktail sausages. Jason rolled his eyes at him when he took the entire tray but it was him that ate most of it so hah!

It must be the alcohol in his system because he found himself really really wanting to kiss the other boy. Those perfectly lined eyes and glossy lips were drawing him in, he didn’t even realized that he was squinting at him until Jason playfully flicked his nose.

“Stop staring at me like you’re constipated.”

“I'm not. I’m just trying not to kiss you.”

“You want to kiss me?”

Oh shit.

“Oh shit, I mean-”

“Do it.”

“Huh?”

“I dare you,” and he grins. The beautiful bastard had the nerve to grin.

Tim huffed, stubbornly closing the gap between them. The kiss was awkward and sloppy and just just reeking of alcohol. Tim cupped Jason’s cheeks with his hand and Tim had his around Tim’s neck. Between tongue and sloppy kisses Tim could smell just the hint of strawberry from Jason’s lips. He suddenly broke away for air, took a deep breath and blurted out

“Hah! I knew it!”

“Knew what?” Jason asked, it was endearing the way he tilted his head and looked at him with those big, blue eyes. 

“You’re wearing makeup.” Tim said as a matter of factly, instinctively running a thumb across Jason’s cheek.

“Wh- Of course I am! People don’t have naturally shiny eyelids!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- tim and dick are brothers here, jason's mom's still alive  
> \- tim have shoujo filter on jason he's that in love  
> Edit: hey I noticed I accidentally made Jason British for some god unknown reason I'm so sorry lmao djdjsk wH DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME HAHAHA SWEATS  
> Comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
